SHOW ME THE MEANING OF BEING LONELY
by niki92286
Summary: YAMI AND YUGI HAVE sOMETHING MORE BETWEEN THEM THAN JUST FRIENDSHIP BUT NEITHER WILL ADMIT THEIR TRUE FEELINGS


This is my SongFic .I don't own this song...and I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters...*^%&$@!Happy now? There might be another chapter... it Depends on you the reviewer...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
This is where the Yugi and Yami are two different LIVE people.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely...  
  
**************************  
  
(Yugi)Yami and I are the best of friends but I want more .I don't think he would want to. What would he want with a wimpy person like me...?  
  
**************************  
  
So Many words for the broken heart It's hard to see in a crimson love So hard to breathe Walk with me, and maybe...  
  
***************************  
  
(Yugi)In the past couple of months we've grown so close. I tell him everything, and why shouldn't I, I'd trust him with my life. I wish I could just let these feelings go.  
  
**************************  
  
Nights of light so soon become Wild and free I can feel the sun Your every wish will be done...  
  
**************************  
  
(Yami)Yugi if you only knew how much you mean to me. You are my light in this world .I wish you felt the same about me.  
  
**************************  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why, I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart... -Life goes on as it never ends Eyes of stone observe the trends They never say forever gaze if only...  
  
*************************  
  
(Narration)Years pass and feelings don't change but neither will admit their true feelings.  
  
**************************  
  
Guilty roads to an endless love There's no control Are you with me now? Your every wish will be done  
  
****************************  
  
They go on with there lives .They date others but in their hearts, they love eachother, but feeling are still unspoken.  
  
****************************  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with (Tell me why) Tell me why, I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart  
  
****************************  
  
"Yugi, I'm leaving and you can't stop."  
  
"Tea, Wait..."  
  
"I'm going to New York. I'll be better off there then here in this small town. I want to do something with my life, Yugi I love you, I really do, but I think you'd be better off with someone else"  
  
"Tea, I'm..."  
  
"I understand. I'll See you later Yugi. If you're ever in my area look me up, K?"  
  
He nodded and she walked out the door.  
  
*******************************  
  
Tears blurred Yugi's vision as he made his way down the road.  
  
/I got to tell him. It's now or never! /  
  
**********************************  
  
There's nowhere to run I have no place to go Surrender my heart, body, and soul  
  
****************************************  
  
Yami heard a knock on his front door. He opened the door to find a teary eyed Yugi on his front porch.  
  
"Yugi, Are you ok? Whats wrong?"  
  
***************************************  
  
You are missing in my heart Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Yami, I..."His throat felt raw. He couldn't get the words out.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with (Tell me why) Tell me why, I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely (Being lonely) Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why, I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart  
  
*******************************************************  
  
He grabbed him and brought him near. Their lips came together. Yugi was the first to pull away he wanted to see what Yami had to say. He looked into the eyes of Yami. He saw what he hadn't expected.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
They stared deep into each others souls it made since to both of them. There was a mutual attraction.  
  
"...This is what you came here for I guess?"  
  
A nod came form Yugi.  
  
"I love you Yami. I always have but..."  
  
"You want more? He said finishing Yugi's sentence.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I love you too", as he said this he brought Yugi closer to him. He tilted Yugi's head up and brought their lips together once more. This time their kiss was less harsh.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
*~Side Note: Love lasts forever .Yami and Yugi had love so strong that it never left them and in the end they wee brought together, another happy ending for the identical looking couple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Niki92286:  
  
I hope this will approve to your standards.I enjoyed writing this. I wrote this to avoid finishing a chemistry assignment.which is due on Tuesday and I haven't even started. Worst part is that it's worth 3 lab grades! INSANE! Well thanks for reading and review. : )Love Ya! : - ) 


End file.
